


Sun, Sea, and Soft Little Smiles

by Smolpanda2020



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolpanda2020/pseuds/Smolpanda2020
Summary: Chris decides his little boy needs some sun, so perhaps it's time for a vacation! Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sun, Sea, and Soft Little Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no explanation. I've written a little before, both times for the Avengers fandom, but I had to immediately orphan my works, so this will be the first story that I actually stick around to see the reaction! Hope everyone likes it!

Georgi stumbled off the airplane quietly, one hand tightly clutching the strap of his backpack, the other gently squeezing daddy's - no, Chris', he was CHRIS in public - hand. Despite determinedly trying to hang onto his adult headspace for just a bit longer, he couldn't help but feel like the little boy being led through the crowd that he was. The airport was unpleasantly busy, and their suitcases were taking a frustrating amount of time to show up. Chris, bless him, immediately recognised that the Russian's mood was starting to drop.  
"There's no paparazzi here, mon petit cherie..." He cooed softly, quiet enough that no-one else would hear them. "Take something out of your little backpack to entertain yourself, I promise people won't notice..." With one last hesitant glance around, Georgi gave in and swung the bag off his shoulders, unzipping it quickly. The backpack had been packed by Chris and was full of snacks and toys, meant to keep him quiet on the long airplane journey, but he had ended up sleeping through most of the flight anyway. The only thing that had been taken out of the backpack, then hastily stuffed back in only seconds before landing, was his comfort toy, a hand-knitted frog with a little crown perched on its head that had affectionately been dubbed 'Prince'. If he and Chris had been alone, he probably would have taken Prince right back out that very second for some more cuddles, but that would definitely attract attention no matter what his boyfriend said. Instead, he pushed his hand to the bottom of the bag and grabbed both his earphones and his phone, then hastily zipped his bag shut before prying eyes could peep inside. When you were a celebrity, it sometimes felt like there were eyes on you constantly, staring at you no matter where you went, no matter how much others reassured you. The rest of the world didn't even know that he and Chris had left Russia and Switzerland behind for a much-needed vacation, they had kept it tightly under wraps from everyone except their skating friends, but one wrong picture posted to the internet and it could all be over... Ugh, no, he had to stop thinking like that! Georgi shook his head quietly as he pushed in his earphones and started up an audiobook, one of the best ways to keep his mind distracted. The simple book of fairytales was one of his favourites, and it easily kept him quiet as Chris finally collected their luggage, then led them through the airport and out into the bright Spanish sunshine. Even as Chris gently bundled him into a taxi and listed off the address of the hotel to the driver, Georgi kept his earphones in and his head quiet. He couldn't remember which part of Spain they were in, though his little self had asked daddy several times in the weeks leading up to the vacation, all he remembered was Chris' insistence that this place was perfect. A total family tourist spot, he had said, tons of things for little kids to enjoy. Apparently it got very busy during the school holiday months, but became almost a ghost town once everyone was back to the daily grind... And fortunately, the off-season for ice skating just so happened to be at a time where almost everyone was back at school and work. Staring silently out of the taxi windows, Georgi was very relieved to note that daddy - no, CHRIS! - had been right. There were a few tourists wandering the streets, but that was about it, and there was definitely no sign of any children. Georgi was always paranoid about slipping in front of a minor. Bad enough with an adult, but someone too young to see that kind of thing... Even if there was absolutely nothing shameful or dirty about what he did to relax, he would never be able to shake the stigma around it. Getting all worried like this was only pushing him closer and closer to his headspace, but he fought it urgently, keeping his mind focused on his audiobook through the long taxi drive, through Chris checking them in at the hotel reception, through the quiet elevator ride all the way up to their room. Only when the door to their suite was safely closed behind them did Georgi finally remove his earphones and let the world come back into focus. Chris, seeing that his love could finally hear him again, turned to him with a grin.  
"Excited, baby boy?" He asked, and as the worries floated away, as the grown-up thoughts went quiet, all Georgi could do was nod with a giant grin of his own. Yes, he WAS excited! A whole week with daddy, and a special vacation week at that! This was going to be great!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more with the little!skaters, let me know if I should? I'll write the next chapter if people wanna see it! <3


End file.
